Major Alex Locrian
Major Alex Locrian, Commander of the Governor's Own Age: 332, rejuved to 25, deceased. M: 17+9=26- Major Ajax is an excellent leader for the Governor's Own, though he would not fare well if put in command of anything lager then a regiment. I: 13+11=24- Major Ajax is incredibly good at spotting and countering infiltration of all kinds, a talent which has allowed him to foil dozens of assassination attempts on Governor Rotbart. A: 15- Major Ajax is good enough at administration to run the Governor's Own without any issues, though it is by no means his main talent. L: 12- Major Ajax is well educated in war and forms of assassination and nothing else. P: 13+13=26-Like any Cadian Major Ajax has a strong faith in the Emperor and lives to fight the forces of Chaos. D: 12+3=15- Major Ajax has had enough diplomatic training so that he can accompany Governor Rotbart in almsot any situation without embarrassing him. C: 24+22=46- Major Ajax is a terrifyingly combatant, able to cut his way though entire waves of enemies with little issue. Survivor of the Pink Skies (+2P, +1C, +5 to all rolls against daemons)- Having proved himself against the most dangerous foes in the galaxy during the First Daemonic Incursion Major Ajax has had his faith and combat skills tested. Avernite Bi-centenarian (+6C, +2P, +1I, -2D when dealing with non-Avernites) – Having survived two centuries of life on Avernus Major Ajax have proven himself to be an expert warrior, the bearer of a strong will and very alert to danger. Kasrkin Officer (+4M, +2I, +4C)- Major Ajax came to Avernus as a officer of the famous Kasrkin of Cadia. As such he is a highly trained and deadly solider. Commander of the Governor's Own (+4M, +8I, +6P, +3D, +6C, totally loyal to Governor Rotbart, can roll to intercept any attack on Governor Rotbart if within 3 meters, +50 to the morale of all units he is a member of)- Major Ajax is the commander of the Governor's Own, the elite unit that protects the Governor of Avernus. As such he is a inspiring leader of men and one of the best bodyguards in the Imperial Trust. He is both a mighty warrior able to stand beside his Governor on the field of battle and skilled at preventing infiltration of all forms. Master of the Khalai Style (+1M, +5C, +50 to melee combat rolls, can duel wield with no penalties, triple damge against hordes)- Major Ajax is a master of the Khalai Style, a form of swordsmanship designed around the twin plasma foils that the Governor's Own used. His mastery of this brutal style allows him to slaughter weak foes and engage with all but the best in single combat. Iron Will (+3P, resistance to mental influence)- Major Ajax has demonstrated the strength of will required to resist the vile sorceries of the Dark Prince on more then one occasion. Ajax Locrian was an orphaned Cadian son of veterans who proved to have the level of talent required for the Kasrkin at a young age. As such he was given one of the best military educations in the old Imperium before his squad graduated and was attached to the 103rd Cadian Shock Troopers. After fourteen years of general combat the Cadian 103rd were dispatched to Avernus were their commander, General Drago would be taking command of the military. Over the next decade Ajax Locrian proved himself to be a deadly combatant and when the Governor's Own was selected he was one of the initial members. As a member of the Governor's Own Sergeant Ajax was a participant in some of the establishing battle of early Avernus, and was promoted after the death of his superior to a Siren Queen. However it was one year later during the invasion of the Sons of War that then Lieutenant Ajax first made his mark on history. The last stand of Lieutenant Ajax has become one of the greatest story of early Avernus, where a single platoon of Kasrkin wipes out a force of Chaos Space Marines that outnumbers them despite suffering massive casualties. In the years since then Ajax has steadily risen though the ranks of the Governor's Own until he eventually became the commander. In this time he has participated in some of the fiercest fighting on Avernus, and become one of the greatest warriors of the planet. In more peaceful times he keeps his men in top form and oversees the security of the Governor, which includes dealing with assassins and spies as well as more obvious threats. Major Ajax is one of the few members of the original Governor's Own to still be among the living and there are few people still among the living that you trust more. Major Ajax Locrian sacrificed his life taking a blow mean for Governor Rotbart from the Honored Greater Daemon Zhuzhran Rageblaze, saving the life of Governor Rotbart at the expense of his own. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Avernite Characters